


Next to Me

by TheLadyStrange



Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Ant-Man (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics, Song fic, soft, they in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyStrange/pseuds/TheLadyStrange
Summary: Scott could hardly believe that he had stayed.





	Next to Me

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR THE INSPIRATION JACC!! HOPE YOU LIKE IT.  
> It was written in a hurry before I lost my muse.  
> Song: Next to Me by Imagine Dragons

_Something about the way you walked into my living room,_

_Casually confident lookin’ at the mess I am_

Scott had heard the alert on his com, telling him he was needed and that someone had been sent to pick him up. But still the last thing he had expected, when he walked into his messy living room, was a tall man standing in it. The man was thin, exuding confidence, and had been looking around the room when he had entered. He had cleared his throat and froze at the beauty of the man who turned to look at him. Billowing cloak that was somehow majestic instead of over-the-top, dark hair accented with the grey of experience, and eyes that looked into his soul.

_But still you, still you want me_

_Stress lines and cigarettes, politics and deficits_

_Late bills and overages, screamin’ and hollerin’_

_But still you, still you want me_

And somehow after the mission was done, the man had stayed. He had spoken with Scott and they had learned about each other. And every mission after they would stay with each other, learn about each other, fall a little more in love with each other.

_Oh, I always let you down_

_You’re shattered on the ground_

_But still I find you there_

_Next to me_

_And oh, stupid things I do_

_I’m far from good, it’s true_

_But still I find you_

_Next to me, (next to me)_

 

Even after Scott had admitted to his past and his terrible decisions, Stephen had stayed. Had admitted his own and had given Scott the greatest gift in telling him he didn’t care. And Scott had held those broken hands and kissed them, had kissed him.

 

_There’s something about the way that you always see the pretty view_

_Overlook the blooded mess, always lookin’ effortless_

_And still you, still you want me_

_I got no innocence, faith ain’t no privilege_

_I am a deck of cards, vice or a game of hearts_

_And still you, still you want me_

Every battle Stephen looked calm and collected, grace and power in motion, while Scott felt like he was tripping along. And when Scott was dirty and bloody, Stephen would see only the wounds and mend them as he looked at Scott with such adoration.

_Oh, I always let you down_

_You’re shattered on the ground_

_But still I find you there_

_Next to me_

_And oh, stupid things I do_

_I’m far from good, it’s true_

_But still I find you_

_Next to me, (next to me)_

And every morning after that first, Stephen was there. A lump of love and warmth beneath the blankets and holding him close. Stephen was there, and laughing as Scott’s attempts to look suave had him tripping over the sheets and back onto the bed. Kisses and laughter filled his formerly empty mornings.

_So thank you for taking a chance on me_

_I know it isn’t easy_

_But I hope to be worth it (oh)_

_So thank you for taking a chance on me_

_I know it isn’t easy_

_But I hope to be worth it (oh)_

The day Stephen had knelt, and offered a simple ring, was the second greatest day of his life; only eclipsed by the day Cassie was born. Scott had wept at the sight of Stephen so earnest and so shaking with nerves he dropped the ring. Scott had had to get the ants to help them find it. And as they searched Scott had marveled at how wondrous his life had become thanks to the man beside him.

_Oh, I always let you down (I always let you down)_

_You’re shattered on the ground (shattered on the ground)_

_But still I find you there_

_Next to me_

_And oh, stupid things I do (stupid things I do)_

_I’m far from good, it’s true_

_But still I find you_

_Next to me, (next to me)_

Morning light glistened off his wedding ring when he woke, arms around his husband, and he just breathed. Thanking the universe again for this man who had stayed.


End file.
